24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am/India
| author = Udayan Bhat | director = Karan Boolani }} Siddharth Saigal tries to cover up the fact he helped Roshan Sherchan escape. Jai Singh Rathod and Vedant Acharya uncover the truth and relieve him of his duties, but not before he takes Vaidehi Sharma out of the ATU. Aditya Singhania meets Devyani, but starts showing symptoms of the virus. Episode guide The following takes place between 7:00am and 8:00am. Events occur in real time. 07:00:10 Prithvi Singhania tells Antara Mane Shinde that everything will be fine. She wants to go to the police, saying Naina must be punished, but Prithvi warns her that Naina will get out of it and Antara will be imprisoned. Antara shows Prithvi Naina's watch, and then the video footage from Amar's room. comes down from Siddharth Saigal's office]] At the ATU, Zara Owais tells Mihir that she spoke to the satellite navigation station at Navy Nagar and they said the satellite imagery was deliberately erased, along with its backup. Zara points out that someone with a high security level would have to have done this, and that Siddharth Saigal just scolded her for bringing it up. Mihir tells her to check everyone's login times. tells Prithvi Singhania she loves him]] Prithvi takes the camera memory card and the watch from Antara. He says the video contains conversations about their affair, and releasing it would ruin his career and the coalition. Antara says he is talking like Amar, and Prithvi says she is in shock. He tells her everything will be fine, and he is glad Amar is dead. As he leaves, Antara tells him she loves him. Roshan Sherchan calls Siddharth, who tells him the ATU will find him soon due to the deletion of the satellite imagery. Roshan says that is his problem, and he should get Vaidehi out of the building as soon as possible. He tells Siddharth that if he gets caught, his son will be killed. commits suicide]] At the Mane Shinde house, Govind Arekar is organising the party workers' meeting and Prithvi tells them Antara will assure the coalition remains intact. They then hear a gunshot, and run into her room to find her dead. Omprakash Khurana tells them all to leave, as it has become a crime scene. Aditya calls Mishra into his room and asks him to find out what is happening with Prithvi. He also asks him to give security clearance to Devyani Bhowmick's visit. He starts coughing, and Mishra asks if he is alright, and he asks for some warm water and cough drops. drops his daughter Anu at school]] At a school, Mahesh is wishing his daughter Anu good luck before she takes her exam. He starts coughing, and she asks what is wrong, and he tells her he didn't get any sleep the previous night. Jai Singh Rathod is getting the troops to check the building one last time, when Vedant Acharya approaches and tells him Shibani Mallick's body has been found near Byculla. Vedant says someone will need to identify the body. calls Siddarth]] Siddharth gets a call from Jai who asks if he has heard about Shibani and informed her mother. Siddharth says the mother is on the way to the morgue, and Jai asks him to go as well. Siddharth agrees. Mihir calls Jai and tells him someone from Saigal's team in the IB western division was logged in when the satellite images were deleted. Jai tells him to lock down the IB offices and not to let anyone leave. helps his father while suffering the virus's effects]] At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Veer Singh Rathod sits on the floor in pain. Jai calls him, and tells him they still haven't caught Roshan. He asks him to log in to his IB account and secretly check the server's log to find the traitor. Veer agrees to do this. Siddharth receives a call telling him the IB offices are being locked down. Roshan then calls him, and Siddharth warns that ATU are close to discovering their plot. Roshan tells him to bring Vaidehi to the lane behind Capitol Cinema in 15 minutes. knocks out agent Pandey]] Siddharth then enters the interrogation room and tells Pandey that Vaidehi needs to be taken to the IB office. Pandey makes a call to verify, and Siddharth says he is wasting time, then pulls out a taser and knocks him out. He then wakes Vaidehi up and tells him he is taking her to a safe place. He leads her down the ATU corridors, avoiding staff, and they get into a lift. He pushes her out of sight as two more staffers almost see her. takes Vaidehi Sharma out of the ATU]] Veer calls Jai back and tells him no-one from the IB has accessed the data directly, but it was done through a remote server that only Siddharth Saigal has access to. Jai confirms this, and thanks his son. Vedant wonders why Saigal would do something like this. In the ATU car park, Vaidehi and Siddharth get into a car. He gets a call from Jai, but doesn't answer it, leaving his phone on another car and driving away. Jai tells Vedant to have Mihir trace Saigal's phone. escapes the lockdown with Vaidehi]] Vedant tells Mihir to trace the phone, and Mihir reports that it is still in the building. Jai orders him to lockdown the ATU, and not let Saigal leave. Mihir does so, just as Saigal drives out of the gate. Zara tells Mihir she knew something was amiss with him. Mihir informs Jai that security cannot find Saigal. Jai asks if Vaidehi is secure, and Zara calls the interrogation room. Pandey wakes up and answers, telling her that Saigal knocked him out and Vaidehi is gone. Jai tells Mihir to monitor the traffic cameras and find them. and Vedant split up]] He then tells Vedant to call Shibani's mother, and Vedant finds the number unavailable. Jai notices that this is the same situation he was in three years ago when his family was kidnapped. He speculates that Saigal is helping Roshan to save Kabir and Nupur. He orders Vedant to the Mallick house, while he goes to the ATU. threatens to expose Naina's crimes]] On the way back to the PMO, Prithvi asks the driver to stop and wait outside the car. He tells Naina that he knew she didn't have any morals or ethics, but asks how she could murder someone. He blames her for Antara's death, but Naina plays innocent. She says Antara was in a fragile mental state, and whatever she told Prithvi was likely false. Prithvi shows Naina the watch, explaining he knows what happened. She thanks him, taking it, and says he can't prove anything with it. She tells him not to even think of telling the story to Aditya or anyone else, or she will expose his affair with Antara and have him thrown out of the party. 's suit is split]] Kiran Rathod arrives at the hotel and puts on a hazmat suit. A medical volunteer warns her to be prepared for what is inside. As she is about to enter, the volunteer notices her suit is split, and pulls her back. She asks the others to find out who wore the suit previously, as they will be infected. Devyani and Saumya arrive at the PMO, and Mishra tells Saumya his team will take over her security. Mihir tells Jai there is no sign of Saigal, then Zara finds footage of his car leaving the ATU. Mihir passes the car details to Jai, who tells him to put the Delta Team on standby. asks why Siddharth is acting strangely]] Saigal is stuck in traffic, and Vaidehi asks him why he is behaving strangely, and why there are no other agents with them. He asks her to be quiet. Roshan calls Jabbar and tells him to take the hostages to the back lane of St. Francis School. Maddy asks what the plan is after that, saying they can't use the docks, and he points out that as long as they have the virus they can do whatever they like. He asks her to set up a call with the Prime Minister. Mihir continues providing updates on Saigal's location to Jai. Vedant then calls and says that Roshan's men have taken Nupur and Kabir. Mihir then tells Jai that Saigal is on Gordon Street going towards Masjid Bunder. catches Siddharth]] As they drive, Vaidehi tells Saigal she knows he is lying. Saigal tells her not to worry, and tells her he is taking her to her father. He explains he has to or his son will be killed, and calls Roshan an inhuman devil. At that moment, Jai screeches his car in front of them, and holds Saigal at gunpoint. Saigal says he can't lose his son, and Jai says he understands, as he went through the same thing himself. Saigal points out that Jai did the same as he is doing, and Jai tells him to calm down. Jai says they have a Delta Team, and nothing will happen to Kabir if they work together. Saigal reluctantly tells Jai the location of the meeting. takes charge of the ATU]] Vedant Acharya returns to the ATU and announces that he is the acting chief, as Saigal has been relieved of command. Zara tells him that Jai intercepted Saigal, and Vedant calls them. Jai explains they are on their way to a meeting to swap Vaidehi for Kabir, where they will capture Roshan. He tells Vedant to get Abhishek's team to the Capitol Cinema. Jai then gets out of the vehicle on foot and watches. negotiates with Roshan Sherchan]] Siddharth parks, and tells Vaidehi not to make any smart moves. A young boy approaches the car and throws a phone in, and Jai returns to the car. He instructs Siddharth to refuse Roshan's first meeting place to give Abhishek time to get his team into place. Roshan then calls, and tells him to go to St. Francis School with Vaidehi. Siddharth tells him the area is infested with police, and asks for another location. Maddy suggests a construction site at the corner of MG Road, which Roshan gives to Siddharth, but warns him if he sees anyone else there he'll kill Kabir. Anindya Goswami tells Aditya Singhania they should not negotiate with Roshan, and instead should blow up his plane as he tries to leave the country. Aditya says he is only giving Jai time to complete his mission, and asks Anindya to support Jai. starts showing signs of the virus]] Devyani then enters, and hugs Aditya. They sit, and Devyani says she thinks they should go their separate ways, as her name is now on every intelligence agency's watch-list due to her connection to Dhruv. Aditya says he doesn't care what people think about her, he only cares about her. She notices he has a fever, and he starts to cough, then his nose begins bleeding. 07:35:45...07:35:46...07:35:47...07:35:48.... 07:41:45 reports a virus outbreak at the PMO]] Devyani rushes to give Aditya tissues, but he tells her to stay away. She tells him it is an airborne virus, so she will already be infected. Mishra calls and says there has been a virus outbreak in the PMO, and Aditya says it is too late as he is already infected. Mishra explains some staff members have shown symptoms, and they are searching for the source. Aditya tells him to lock down the PMO. Aditya apologises to Devyani for calling her there. An ATU agent tells Vedant they have the virus dispersion devices from the docks. Zara notices radio signals being caused by the devices, and Mihir works to find out what the signals are. uploads fake satellite imagery to fool Maddy]] Jabbar tells Maddy he has reached the construction site, and she tells him to wait as she accesses the ATU's satellite imagery. Mihir notices the hack on his system, and Zara uploads her interference. Maddy confirms that the ATU's satellites are still pointing at the docks and not at their location. Zara celebrates Maddy downloading the false satellite data. prepares for the ambush]] Siddharth drives into a parking lot, and Jai confirms with Abhishek that the teams are in position. He runs through the plan with Siddharth, who is worried that Jai cares more about catching Roshan than saving Kabir. Jai gives him a bulletproof vest and tells him to stay in contact with Abhishek. Jai asks Vaidehi if she is ready, and she says he is pawning her to catch her father. He reminds her that Roshan is the biggest enemy of the nation, and runs through Roshan's crimes. He tells her that whatever he has to do, and whoever he has to use, he will not let Roshan escape. 07:48:35...07:48:36...07:48:37...07:48:38... 07:55:25 calls Devyani Bhowmick about the faulty hazmat suit]] Devyani gets a call from Naman Dixit, who tells her that the suit she wore in the hotel was compromised, and she must isolate herself. She explains she was wearing a different suit, and realises her father must have been wearing the compromised suit. At BBS Pharmaceuticals, Bhisham asks for an update from Dr Meeta. She tells him many of the cultures came back negative, and he tells her to go home and get some rest. He coughs and retches, then Dr Meeta notices his nose bleeding. His phone then rings, and Devyani tells him his suit at the hotel was compromised. He tells her about his symptoms, and he quarantines the lab. realises he and his daughter are infected]] She asks if he came to the PMO, and tells him that Aditya is infected. He apologises, and says he is glad she didn't listen to him and go to the PMO. She tells him she is with Aditya and she has been exposed. Split screen: Bhisham is in shock at the news. Devyani looks at Aditya, who stares back at her. 07:59:57...07:59:58...07:59:59...08:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Megha Burman as Vaidehi Sharma Also starring * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Kundan Roy as Jabbar * Annie Singh as Saumya Deshpande * Monika Pathania Verma as Dr. Meeta * Kamal Vinayak as Mahesh * Komal Bhairi as Anu * Rajiv Kachroo as Mishra * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick * Usha Jeyrajani as Nupur Mallick * Namit as Anindya Goswami Uncredited * Ribbhu Mehra as ATU agent Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Story by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Teleplay by ** Evan Katz ** Stephen Kronish * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Udayan Bhat * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . The scene of Prithvi confronting Naina is taken from , and Antara's suicide is from . See also * 7:00am-8:00am (disambiguation) Day 222 222